Surfaces for cell culture are used in many areas of bone research. The study of osteoblast cell culture is currently used to examine the molecular mechanisms leading to bone growth, morphology and mineralization. Understanding of these molecular mechanisms gives insight into the origins and treatment of various bone disorders including growth disorders in children and osteoporosis in post menopausal women. Recently considerable interest has arisen in the effects of mechanical strain on the growth of these cells. While some flexible materials for cell culture under cyclically induced strain have been proposed, the surface chemistry of most flexible materials is not well suited to cell culture and requires coating or other surface modification prior to use. This research will focus on the plasma surface modification of three materials of current interest in the area of osteoblast cell culture and determine the effects of surface treatment on the course osteoblast cell culture and subsequent mineralization.